


Warrior Training

by lillyrosenight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Legolas/OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyrosenight/pseuds/lillyrosenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at what Legolas was doing when the dwarves escaped their cells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior Training

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Desolation of Smaug. Another piece in Avalon's adventures.

Avalon sighed as she looked at Legolas. They were in the training area that resided in Mirkwood. She could hear the laughter from all of the other elves that were in the field. A rosy coloring stained her cheeks as she glared at her mentor.

 

“ _Must I do this?,”_ she asked using the gift that she had inherited from her Grandmother.

 

“ _Yes, Avalon, it is important that you learn this. You still have yet to defeat any of the guard with the twin blades,”_ he responded, his tone filled with exasperation. He couldn't understand why she had yet to grasp the ability to handle twin blades.

 

Avalon shuddered slightly when she heard him, and from the look that he gave her. She was not comfortable with his look. His cold blue eyes were even colder today as he studied his protege.

 

Avalon stood stark still with the blades at her sides. He knew that she would get nowhere with her standing where she was. He instead glared as he threw himself and one of his blades at her. He hoped that the young elleth would not get hurt from this exercise but she still had to learn.

 

Avalon blocked Legolas' oncoming attack and tried to do return the hit but he always blocked her.

She tried to block and attack but all of his attacks were direct. They left the young lady with little to do but defend herself rather than attack.

 

Somehow, Legolas had managed to cause the young elleth to fall onto her back. She rolled and tucked as she tried to avoid his blades. But Legolas was relentless, she attempted to roll away and back onto her feet but instead Legolas caught her. He grabbed her long dark locks, and held the blade beneath her chin, against her neck.

 

Her breathing had become panting as she struggled to keep her neck away from the knife in the Prince's hand. “Do you give up, Avalon?” he whispered harshly in her ear as his grasp in her night colored hair tightened.

 

“ _Never,”_ she mentally told him before threw her head back into his.

 

Legolas had not expected her move, and was thrown slightly off balance as the elleth rolled underneath his legs. She swept on leg out to knock him completely out of balance as she rose to stand and attack Thranduil's son with vigor and anger.

 

Legolas fought back against Lord Elrond's youngest daugther. He easily dodged her attacks from the twin knives and attacked back. He knocked one knife from her hand. Avalon's golden eyes widened in shock as she realized that she was down to one knife; while Legolas still had his two blades.

 

Avalon knew that she was going to have to get creative against Legolas. She surveyed her surroundings as Legolas came at her. She quickly ran and leaped up to grab a branch of a tree. She swiftly climbed as Legolas followed after her.

 

Avalon threw her blade at Legolas, as she dived from the tree branches. She hoped that she had hit him but she hadn't bothered to look. Just before Avalon reached the ground, she grabbed a branch that was coming towards her and swung her body towards another branch.

 

She circled through the trees in the training arena. She hadn't seen Legolas but that didn't mean that he wasn't their. She froze as she saw her mentor standing in front of her with both blades in front of him. She glanced around her and realized she had only two options.

 

But before the young elleth could make a choice, Legolas was before her. He pulled the elleth's hair, once a again, this time towards him. “Do you submit Avalon?” He asked again, this time with a blade place delicately against her cheek. The sharp metal ready to pierce her skin if she refused.

 

“Yes, my lord,” she whispered. Her eyes filled with unshed tears at her loss.

 

Legolas released his protege before he jumped down to the ground. He strutted towards the guard with a prideful smirk on his lips. “I have won, the youngling has given up,” he told his subjects.

 

Avalon fell to her knees on the branch as she tried not to let the disappointment reach her heart. Her tears silently falling down her face.

 

A messenger elf ran into the training arena. “My Lord, King Thranduil requests the presence of Lady Avalon,” the elf told the Elvin Prince.

 

Legolas looked over his shoulder at Avalon, “Avalon, go,” he told her.

 

Avalon slowly got up and ran through the trees towards the palace, not wanting the guard to see her tears. She could have easily leaped to the ground but she did not want the ellons to see her tears.

 

She came upon King Thranduil's throne, but she was above him. She lithely jumped down to stand before the Elvin King. “You called me, My Lord,” she said as she bowed her head, not wanting the king to see her tears.

 

Before King Thranduil could reply, a horn was blown. Alerting the pair, that something was happening at the southern gate. Thranduil sighed in frustration, “Go, Avalon, find this disturbance,” he told the young elleth.

 

Avalon nodded her head, “I shall return, King Thranduil,” she replied before she ran. As she sprinted through the hall she came upon Legolas and Tauriel leading some of the guard towards the gate.

 

“Avalon, what are you doing here?” Tauriel demanded as the trio led the way to the gate.

 

“King Thranduil sent me, what has happened for the alarm to be sounded?” She questioned the Captain of the Guard, having chosen to ignore her mentor for the time being.

 

“Our prisoners have escaped. And we now have Orcs attacking the South Gate,” Tauriel replied, her face was filled fury and a hint of sadness.

 

“Escaped?!” Avalon exclaimed, she wondered how that had happened.

 

- _fin_

 


End file.
